Tag, you looked
by loverfanficsgirl1
Summary: Raven plays a seductive game against Beast Boy. Bbrae fluff. One-shot. Completed.


Author's Note:

Quick facts

The Titans are not teens anymore, their ages are between 22-25.

Raven and Beast Boy just begun a relationship, so this is just a snippet of their newfound love.

Beast Boy is finally taller than Raven and more built.

Also, Beast Boy and Rae are a little OOC. Hope that doesn't bother anyone. AND PLEASE REVIEW!

 **I do not own Teen Titans**

She strolled into the common room and was greeted by the familiar scene before her. Cyborg and Robin battling it out on a video game. Starfire on the floor with her sluggish larva. Beast Boy enjoying a bowl of cereal. She walked in as silently as possible so that Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire would not to notice her. She needed to go unnoticed.

She glanced at the green boy again. _Not so much of a boy anymore,_ she thought as his muscles flexed with each arm raise. She smiled deviously. Today was going to be _real_ fun.

Her walk became feminine as she walked past Beast Boy, her hips moving side to side. She felt his eyes move along to the rhythm of her hips and she couldn't help but quietly giggle. She sensed his surprise and another feeling… something with more desire. Her smile broadened. Now at the cabinets, she reached up to grab her tea. As she extended her body, her hourglass physique was made more prominent. She paused for a second, felt Beast Boy's bouncing emotions then resumed to put a tea bag in a nearby cup. She had left her cloak lying on her bed. It served no use for what she was doing.

She poured water into a kettle and turned around to lean against the counter. Her hands were at the edge, and her butt pressed against the table visibly made her more curvaceous. She felt Beast Boy's eyes advert once she turned around, and she pursed her lip to keep herself from laughing. She took a longing glance at him. He was eating his cereal a little faster now, barely swallowing his food. His grass colored skin had a deepening crimson stain as he kept himself from looking at her. Raven shook her shoulders with a silent laugh. She loved this game.

The kettle started chiming and brought her attention back to her tea. As she poured the boiling water silently into the cup, she crossed one leg in front of the other and leaned forward. His eyes were on her again, studying her figure. _Time for the grand finale, Beasty_. She took a spoon from one of the cabinets. She placed it on the counter with her hand still resting on it. As she went to open the fridge, she pulled the resting hand along with the spoon. The metallic utensil hit the floor with a soft _clink_ sound. She positioned herself in front of Beast Boy. She slowly bent down, her butt a distance away from his face. She picked up the spoon and came up in a body roll with a slight whip of her hair. She then continued to examine the contents of the fridge.

Beast Boy's eyes bulged out the size of watermelons. His face heated up at being so close to her body. His heart was racing and he tried to keep his attention to his food, but his eyes kept wandering to her body. Her butt moved a little as she stared down at the fridge. He quickly glanced back. He already felt it coming…

Raven took out an apple and closed fridge. She laughed silently. She had felt all his jumbled emotions. Lust, confusion, embarrassment. She smirked. She never thought she could make a person feel this way. As she was about to turn, she felt Beast Boy move past her, his body momentarily pressing against her before going toward the sink. Her cheeks turned dark crimson, she hated her cloak wasn't here at this very moment. His body was warm and his chest was firm against her back. But she felt something, something thick and solid against her butt as he moved across. It felt… _nice_. Her cheeks deepened as she sipped her tea.

She looked over to Beast Boy and saw him slowly remove his shirt, revealing a full six pack. Her eyes widened and she ogled at his body. There was small amount of chest hair forming, and she suddenly had the urge to feel his chest. He laid his shirt on his shoulder then took a bottle of water. Suddenly, he turned to her and they made eye contact. He smiled cheekily and winked, all the red gone from his face. She quickly turned and took another sip of her tea. She was one away from resembling a tomato. _Why am I so red? He's the one that should be flustered, not me._ When she took another swing of her cup, she realized something vital: he joined the game.

Raven stared at the counter top, cup still in hand, and her smile faltered into a frown. The color had drained from her face. _That cheeky bastard, always ruining my plans._ She placed her tea on the table and headed out the door, feeling an annoyed temper coming on. It was halfway on her journey to her room she felt a soft hand capture her wrist. That hand pulled her to a wall, her back slightly arching from the coolness of it. A green face smiled widely and there was a twinkle in its eyes. His body was pressed against hers. The hand compressing Raven's wrist moved to the wall in front of him and another hand held her jaw. She looked angrily at him.

"That was a very dangerous thing you did back there," he said with sexy smile. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Yeah but then you just had to ruin everything," she hissed with a lace of annoyance.

His smile broadened. "What? Because I played you at your own game?" he confronted.

She rolled her eyes, a hint of pink forming. "I was hoping you wouldn't figure it out."

He pressed his body harder and her breathing hitched. "The things you do to me, Raven." he grinned, slightly shaking his head.

She turned her face away. He smiled at her stubbornness.

"What, you're going to stay mad at me?" he taunted.

She turned back to face him, a small smile forming. "You know I can't do that," she replied.

"Good," he said. He pressed his lips against hers and they engaged in a deep, lust filled make-out session.


End file.
